As used herein the term “content” refers broadly to any form of digital content capable of being shared via the Internet. Common forms of content currently shared via the Internet include digital photographs (images) and videos. Content may be created by professionals or by non-professionals. Content created by professionals will be referred to as Professional-Generated Content (PGC), whereas content generated by non-professionals will be referred to as User-Generated Content (UGC).